iGet Kidnapped
by SliverV1
Summary: Sam and Freddie are kidnapped by a ruthless criminal. Will they survive? And will they finally realize how much they mean to eachother! Seddie Please Read and Review! More chapters soon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, this is my first iCarly story, I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW (:**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie all sat on the couch in the Shay's appartment. Spencer was in the kithchen making some of his famous Speghetti Tacos. They had just finished another awesome webisode of iCarly, and they were very hungry.

"Yo Spencer, hurry up with those Tacos, I'm starving over here." Sam yelled as her stomach gave a loud rumble. Freddie smiled to himself, but Sam saw. "What are you smiling at, Dork!" Sam said, trying to get a rise out of Freddie.

"Shhhh!" Carly said, sparing Freddie from answering, as a Breaking News light flashed on the news. Carly turned up the TV to see what the reporter was saying.

"Remember Seatle, be careful when outside, there is a Serial Killer on the loose, and he is very dangerous." The Reporter was saying.

"Oh no!" Carly gasped.

"Three people have turned up dead, and one woman who witnessed one of the murders, was able to give a description of what the guy looks like. He is tall with short brown hair and a long mustach. He also has many Tatoos." The Reporter finished describing him.

"Wow, thats scary isnt it...a serial killer, here in Seatle." Carly said fearfully. Freddie agreed that it was scary. Sam looked like she didnt care.

Finally Spencer finished the Speghetti Tacos, and brung everyone a plate. Sam started to devour hers instantly. Freddie watched in amusment as Sam finished her entire plate in less than a minute. Sam then started to eat some off of Freddie's plate. He didnt mind really, he didnt think he could eat it all anyway.

After many hours of goofing around and watching TV, it started to get late. Sam announced that she was going home, and Freddie figured he should go home too, so he got up and followed her out the door.

"Are you walking home?" Freddie asked Sam as they stood in the empty hallway outside of Carly's door. Sam looked at him.

"Duhhh, Freddork, I always walk home." Sam stated, looking at Freddie like he was stupid. Freddie frowned at her.

"But There's a killer on the loose." Freddie said, sounding worried.

"So what, mama aint afraid of nothin." Sam said, grinning at Freddie. Sam then turned away from him and started walking away. Freddie followed her. "What are you doing?" Sam asked when she notice he was following her.

"Well I cant let you go by yourself, what if something bad happened?" Freddie told Sam. Sam stopped and looked at him.

"What are you gonna do if something bad happens, Fredulupe, you'd be as much help as Carly." Sam laughed. Freddie was a little hurt by that, but he let it go. "Just get in your appartment Freddie, and go to sleep."

"Look, Sam, I'm Walking you home, weather you like it or not." Freddie stated, as if he was done with this conversation.

"Whatevs!" Sam said, acting like she didnt care. She turned and continued to walk away, and Freddie followed her. They reached Lewberts lobby, and walked out the front door. Sam led the way to her house, with Freddie following close behind.

"Why did you come with me?" Sam asked Freddie after a while.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safely." Freddie answered truthfully. Sam's expression softened, but she didnt say anything else.

They walked for a little while longer. They stayed in silence. As they were walking, they were suprised when somebody grabbed them both and pushed them into an alley way.

"What the fuck!" Freddie said, as he and Sam fell to the floor. They both got to there feet fast. There was a man standing over them, he was holding a gun in his hand. Freddie stepped in front of Sam sheilding her. The man got real close to them, he touched the gun to Freddie's head. Freddie was so scared, and he could also feel Sam shaking behing him. The Gun was touching his temple.

"Time to die." The man said, as he pulled the trigger, Freddie flinched, but the gun missfired. The man pulled the trigger again, and again another missfire. Freddie then felt intense pain, as the gunman hit Freddie in the head with the gun in frustration. Freddie fell to the ground unnconcious.

**Theres the first chapter, i will be uploading more soon. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie woke up, with his head hurting badly. The last thing he rememberd was being hit in the head and then he blacked out. He was laying on the floor in an unfamilliar room. Where was he. He sat up and looked around.

"Your finally Up." Someone said from behind him. Freddie whipped around in suprise, but it was only Sam. She was sitting up in a bed that was on the other side of the room. Freddie slowly got up and walked over towards her.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked Sam. He still had no idea where they were. In response to his question, Sam just shrugged. "What happened after I got knocked out?" Freddie asked. He was wondering where the gunman was.

"Well, he tried to kill you." Sam said, she sounded like she was about to cry. "but the gun...jammed or something." she finished pulling herself together.

"I know, but what happened after I was knocked out?" Freddie asked again. Sam looked at him for a long time before she answered.

"He threw us in some sort of a van, and he drove us here." Sam told Freddie, but Freddie had a feeling she was leaving something out.

"What else?" Freddie pressed, Sam looked over at the door that was there, as if making sure he wasnt in there with them.

"He threw us in this room..." Sam said, but then she stopped as tears began to form in her eyes. "and then he tried to rape me." she choked out. Freddie felt like the breath had been knocked out of him, and his feeling of fear turned into a feeling of anger.

"You said he tried...does that mean he didnt?" Freddie asked hopefully. He couldnt imagine anything bad happening to her.

"No he didnt, I was able to kick out at him and I think I broke his nose, then he stopped." Sam said. Freddie let out a sigh of relief. "But..." Sam added, and Freddie looked back at her.

"What?" Freddie asked, as Sam remained silent.

"He was mad, and he Hit me." Sam said, and for the first time Freddie noticed a nasty bruise on her cheek bone. Again anger filled Freddie. "And he said after he fixed his nose, he would be back to punish me for Breaking it." Sam added. Sam tried to look like she wasnt scared, but Freddie could see through it. Freddie sat down next to her, and slowly pulled her into her hug. He half expected her to hit him, but she leaned into him and excepted his hug.

"Look, I dont know how, but it'll be okay." Freddie tried to reasure her.

"Shut up dork." Sam said, but she smiled up at him, as they broke there hug. Freddie couldnt help but smile back at her. The door opened, and a tall guy with short brown hair, and many tatoos walked in, he also had a very crooked nose. Freddie stood up quick full of anger, ready to hurt this man, but then he saw the gun in the mans hand, so he just stood there.

"Your up" he spat in Freddie's direction. Freddie remained motionless. Then the man looked over at Sam. He started walking towards her. Without really thinking, Freddie stepped in front of her blocking him from her. The man stopped and stared at him.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt her." Freddie said more confidiently than he felt. The man laughed at him.

"Oh and your gonna stop me." The man said in amuzment. Freddie knew he didnt stand a chance against this man in a fight, but he would do everything he could to protect Sam.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Sam yelled from behind Freddie. A sick smile formed on the man's lips.

"Well, I was planning on grabbing one of you right now, and takeing you into my torture room." The man said this as if he tortured people everyday. "Now which one of you should I take." The man added.

"Take Me." Freddie said instantly. Sam immedietly went to protest, but Freddie shushed her.

"Well, I was actually hoping to get take the girl in there and...Torture her." The way the man said that made Freddie want to puke. The man walked over to them, and Freddie was still standing in front of Sam. The man pushed Freddie to the floor, and grabbed Sam by the hair. She started to scream.

"NOOO." Freddie yelled jumping up, and running at the man, but he saw Freddie coming, so he threw Sam back on the bed, and Punched Freddie in the face. Freddie fell to the ground dizzy.

"You feel brave Kid." The man was seething now, as he Grabbed Freddie by the shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Fine, I'll torture you today, and her another."

"DONT HURT HIM." Sam Screamed from the bed, but the man threw Freddie out the door and closed it behind him leaving Sam alone in the room. The man pulled Freddie to anothter room across the hall. Freddie was scared, but he was relieved that Sam would be okay, at least for today. The man pulled him into a room and pushed him on the ground. The man pulled a knife from a table.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Freddie asked going pale at the sight of the knife.

"I'm not gonna kill you." The man paused. "But I'll make you wish you were dead." He finished, Freddie was in for a rough night.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie was now laying on a table in the man's "Torture Room". His hands and feet had been chained down. The man grabbed his knife and walked over to Freddie.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Freddie asked, he couldnt believe he was able to talk, the fear of what was coming was griping him tight.

"Not much...for now." The man said, Freddie didnt know whether to feel relieved or not at his statement.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked nervously. The man smiled at him, as he slowly brung the knife up to Freddie's face. Freddie layed there frozen in fear. Freddie felt pain as the man put the blade on his cheek, and pressed down Hard. Freddie tried hard not to scream, as blood came out of his face. The man loosened the pressure of the knife, and set it on the table. Freddie knew he would have a horrible gash there now. The man started walking to the other side of the room. He grabbed a thick wooden stick, that resembled a baseball bat, and walked back towards Freddie, who was still laying on the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Wait." Freddie pleaded, as the man raised the bat high over his head. Freddie didnt even have time to brace him self as The man swung the wooden stick, and hit Freddie hard in the stomach. Freddie felt even more pain, than when the man cut his face. All the breath left Freddie's stomach. Freddie started to cough violently. Freddie felt more pain, when the man swung the wooden stick again, and hit Freddie in his left leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddie screamed, his leg full of unbearable pain. He thought it might be broken. Freddie grunted in pain again as the man put the wooden stick down, and punched him in the face. Freddie felt his nose start to bleed. He was in so much pain.

"Okay, thats enough." The man said calmly. He unchained Freddie from the table. Freddie had the urge to jump up and charge the man, but he was in to much pain. The man grabbed him, and pulled him off the table. The man dragged him back to the room Sam was in. He unlocked the door, and shoved Freddie hard into the room, sending him to the ground. Sam gasped from the bed, as The man left the room and locked them in.

"Oh my God." Sam said, as she saw the blood on Freddie. Sam got off the bed, and walked to Freddie. "Are you Okay?" Sam asked him fearfully.

"No!" Freddie grunted in severe pain. His leg, his stomach, and his face hurt so bad. Sam grabbed Freddie under his arms, and it took Freddie a minute to relize that she was trying to help him get up off the floor. Sam got him up, and Freddie was able to put a little pressure on his leg, so that means it was not broken, but it still hurt badly. Sam led him over to the bed, and helped him sit down on it. Freddie muttered a thanks to Sam, but she didnt seem to notice.

"What did he do to you?" Sam asked, she was now angry, but he also saw that she was worried about his health.

"Nothing to bad." Freddie lied, trying to calm Sam down.

"Freddie your bleeding, badly, and your leg has a very nasty bruise on it." Sam said pointing out the obvious. Freddie could only imagine how bad he looked right now. Sam hesitated for a moment. "I'm scared." She stated. Sam was usually not afraid of anything, but Freddie didnt blame her, because he was scared too.

"I wont let anything happen to you." Freddie said. Him and Sam stared at eachother for a while. Sam then looked at the door.

"We have to get out of her." Sam said, and she couldnt hold on any longer, and she started to cry. Freddie painfully lifted his arm, and put it around her shoulder. Sam leaned into him and started to cry on his shoulder. Freddie didnt know what to say, so he just let her cry. Freddie layed back on the bed pulling Sam with him. They held on to eachother, and eventually fell into a much needed sleep.

**A/N Lets see what Carly is doing now.**

"Where are they?" Carly said. Nobody had seen Freddie or Sam for almost two days. Yesterday Freddie's mom totally freaked out. She called the police, and they were currently searching for them.

"I dont know." Spencer said, answering Carly's question. Carly couldnt help but fear that the man they saw on the news that day had something to do with this. Carly couldnt stand that her two best friends were missing. She ran up to her room and threw herself down on her bed. Carly then did something she's never done before. She got on her knees and she started to pray.

"Dear God, Please let them be okay." Carly said tearing up. "Please let them be found." Carly couldnt hold in the tears much longer. "Please let them be safe." She finished. Carly then buried her face in her hands, and started to cry her eyes out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up, and relized she was pretty much laying on top of Freddie. She didnt really care though, she actually felt pretty safe being in his arms. She actually liked Freddie now. But she kept trying to convince herself that she only liked him as a friend, but even she knew she was lying to herself. She looked over at him, and saw a big gash above Freddies eye. Freddie told her that The Man hadnt done anything that bad to him, but Sam could tell by looking at him that Freddie was lying. The door banged open, and The man came into the room. Sam saw Freddie's eye open.

"Your turn." The man said, and walked over and grabbed Sam,and pulled her from the bed. Sam was scared, but she tried and tried to fight the man off of her, but he was too strong.

"Wait." Freddie cried, jumping up from the bed, but falling down because of his bad leg. as The Man was reaching the door Freddie said "Take me, Take me again." The Man stopped and looked at Freddie. Sam was trying to get away from him.

"If I take her, I will only do to her what I did to you yesterday, but if I take you, you will get much worse than what you got yesterday." The man said. "its your choice, boy."

"Freddie no, let him take me." Sam said, she didnt want Freddie to be hurt anymore than he already was, and she figured she could handle whatever Freddie got yesterday.

"Take me." Freddie said without hesitation. Sam gasped in pain as The Man pushed her to the ground. Sam watched from the floor as The man grabbed Freddie, and dragged him from the room.

"Nooo!" Sam shouted as she got up and tried to stop him, but he already closed the door and locked her back inside. She just stood at the door, because she had no idea what to do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam jumped as she heard Freddie screaming. Sam started beating on the door trying to break it down. She didnt care if the man killed her, she just wanted to get out of this room and go help Freddie. Sam started beating the door even harder, when she heard Freddie scream again. The door wouldnt budge. Sam threw herself onto the bed, and cried, as she kept hearing Freddie screaming.

**BACK AT CARLY'S**

Carly was sitting on her couch with Spencer. They were watching TV, but Carly wasnt really paying attension. She was too busy thinking about Sam and Freddie, hoping they were alright, and that they were just lost somewhere, and not kidnapped. Carly was interrupted from her thoughts by Mrs. Benson running through there door.

"Spencer, may I use your computer?" Mrs. Benson asked hastily. She didnt even wait for Spencer to answer before she sat down at the computer, and plugged some sort of small machine into it.

"Uh..Mrs. Benson, What are you doing?" Spencer asked, as he got up and walked over to her.

"Well I've been so upset the past couple of days, that I forgot that Freddie has a tracking device in his cell phone." Mrs. Benson explained. Carly jumped off the couch and walked towards her and Spencer.

"You meant, we might be able to find them." Carly asked excitedly.

"I hope so." Mrs. Benson answered. She got the location of Freddie's phone on the computer, and it actually wasnt far from here.

"Shouldnt we call the police." Spencer suggested.

"It will take to long, I'm going to find my son now." Mrs. Benson snapped at Spencer.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you." Spencer said, and Mrs. Benson didnt object.

"Me too." said Carly. Spencer turned to her.

"Carly no, you cant come wi..." he started, but Carly interrupted him.

"THESE ARE MY BEST FRIENDS AND I'M COMING." Carly yelled at him. Spencer looked taken a back at first, but finally agreed to let her come.

Mrs. Benson followed her tracking device, and saw that the phone was located in some kind of alley. They got out of the car and walked into the alley. To there horror, they found the phone next to a pile of blood.

**BACK WITH SAM AND FREDDIE:**

Sam had endure two hours of hearing Freddie scream in agonizing pain. Just hearing him scream caused her to hurt, she couldnt bare to think how much pain he was in. Sam gasped as the door opened and The Man Threw Freddie back in . Freddie fell to the floor, as the man locked us back in the room. Sam jumped off the bed and went to him. His shirt was tore, and he had a nasty gash on his chest. His body was beaten. Freddie was unconcious. Sam wish she could help him. She wished she could just take some of his pain away from him. She knew she couldnt let Freddie go through another night of being tortured. They had to get out of here, Soon.

**A/N Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, please keep reviewing, I love reading them.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God!" Carly said. They had just found Freddie's phone in an alley next to a pile of blood.

"My son's dead." Mrs. Benson said, as she started to sob uncontrollably

"Dont say that." Spencer said softly, as he put his arm around Mrs. Benson trying to comfort her. but she just continued to cry. "I'm sure he and Sam are okay." Spencer said to Mrs. Benson.

"Spencer, Freddie's phone is laying abandoned in an alley next to a pile of blood," Carly said to him, also close to tears. "How can they be okay." she finished. Spencer didnt say anything. but he did pull out his phone, and dial 911. He told the police that they found Freddie's phone in an alley, and the police said they would be there quickly to investigate the area, to see if they can find any clues to where they might be.

The Police arrived shortly later, and started to look around. They looked around for nearly two hours, and still had not found anything. Carly wished they would find something, because she couldnt bear the thought of Sam or Freddie being hurt. She loved them so much. Finally after the two hours, a police man walked over to them.

"We havent found much. but we did notice a survelace camera over there." The officer said, pointing up to a well hidden camera across from the alley. "So come to the police station with us, and we will review the video." he said.

Carly, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson followed the police to the police station. When they got there, they were led into a big room where there was a Tv and Vcr present. A police officer came in with a video tape. He put the tape in the VCR without a word. They watched for about one hour without anything happening, untill finally Two people walked into the screen.

"That's Sam and Freddie." Carly yelled. The officer nodded, and they continued to watch. To there horror, they saw a large man come into view and push Sam and Freddie into the alley, but thats all they saw because now they were hidden from the camera's view.

"Oh No!" Carly said, as the officer turned the TV off. The officer left the room, leaving Carly, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson in the room alone. None of them said anything, they all just sat there, now knowing for a fact that something bad did happen to Sam and Freddie.

**BACK TO SAM AND FREDDIE:**

"Sam, no." Freddie said. Sam had just went over her crazy escape plane again. He was laying on the bed in there "prizon". He was in a lot of pain, and Sam said he had been unconsious for a long time.

"We have too, you cant go through another night of being tortured by that crazy person." Sam said, but Freddie saw a lot of flaws in her plan.

"Its too dangerous." Freddie explained.

"Well if you dont want to do my plan, then the next time he comes in here, you let him take me to torture and not you." Sam said, folding her arms.

"Thats not gonna happen." Freddie said seriously. The man had told him that whenever he came again, he would let Freddie choose who would be tortured, and Freddie knew he would never choose Sam to be tortured, and he would always choose himself.

"We have got to do something." Sam said, sitting next to Freddie. "You could die, if you go through something like that again." Freddie knew she was probably right.

Sam had noticed that The man kept his keys in his back pocket, so Sam's plan was for Freddie to choose himself when The Man came again, and while he was grabbing Freddie, Sam was gonna sneak up behind him and grab his keys from his back pocket. Then when he took Freddie to the torture room, she was going to unlock the door to this room, and sneak out. Then she was going to charge into the torture room and draw the man's attention to herself, and then Freddie was gonna grab the wooden bat that was there and sneak up from behind, and hit the man. And then they were gonna run as fast as they could outside with the man's keys and steal his truck, because Sam knows how to drive.

"You should try your plan, but Sam I'm hurt, and I dont think I can run fast enough." Freddie exclaimed. "So when you get out of this room, dont worry about me, just leave, and he wont know." Freddie said completely serious.

"I'm not gonna leave you hear Dork, We are both gonna escape." Said Sam, as if this ended the discussion.

"Okay, next time he comes, lets try your plan." Freddie relented. Freddie trusted that Sam would be able to pull her part off, but he just hoped he could do his part in her plan, because he was in a lot of pain. He just hoped it would work.

**A/N We will see if Sam's Plan works in the next chapter. I'll try to update soon. I promise (:**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple of day since The Man had come to torture one of them, and for this Freddie was glad because it had given him a chance to heal up a little bit, and he felt that he and Sam could pull off her escape plan.

"Uhhh...When's he gonna come again, I'm ready for us to kick his ass." Sam said in annoyance.

"Calm down, Sam." Freddie said. In truth he was actually ready to escape too, and he was wondering why the guy was taking so long to come back and torture him. Freddie thought he was probably thinking of worse ways to hurt people.

Freddie layed back on the bed, while Sam stood up pacing around the room, and then finally the door banged open, and The Man walked through.

"Who is gonna be tortured today?" He said, looking at Freddie with an evil grin.

"I choose myself." Freddie said, still laying on the bed. Sam stayed quite on the other side of the room, she was waiting for the perfect moment to grab his keys.

"Are you sure, because you might not survive this round." The Man said still with a evil smile. Freddie looked him in the eye.

"As long as your letting me choose, I will only choose myself." Freddie said to the man with so much hate in his voice. The Man shrugged, and walked to Freddie. He grabbed Freddie by the throat and roughly pulled him from the bed, Freddie started to struggle with him, and Sam took the distraction, and grabbed the keys from his back pocket without him noticing. Freddie was still struggling with the guy, but Sam gave him a look signaling she had the keys, and he stopped. The Man Pushed Freddie out the door, and locked her back in the room.

Sam knew she had to hurry, because there were a lot of Keys on this key chain. It took her a couple of times to find the right one, but she finally did and she was able to unlock the door. She walked down the hallway looking for the room that Freddie and the guy were in. Freddie had told her that it was the second door on the right. She reached the door. She relized now that her plan was either gonna result in her and Freddie escaping, or her and Freddie failing, and probably being killed.

Sam ran threw the door, and The Man whipped around fast in suprise.

"What the hell." The Man said. He had a knife in his hand, and it looked like he was about to start cutting up Freddie's stomach because Freddie's shirt was off. Sam ran at The Man and started throwing punches at him, which was not part of the plan, she was just so angry at what he was putting Freddie through.

The Man pushed Sam hard, and she fell to the ground, He raised the knife, and was ready to bring it down on her, but there was a loud CLUNK sound. The Man fell to the ground unconsious, and Freddie was standing over him with a bat.

"Come on." Freddie said quickly, and he helped Sam off of the ground. They both ran through the house, hoping that The Man wouldnt wake up. Freddie was running slowly because of all his injuries. Freddie's legs gave out and he fell to the ground. Sam turned around and started to run back to him.

"Sam, just go, I'm only slowing you down." Freddie pleaded with her, because he knew they didnt have much time, because he was not able to his The Man that hard with the bat.

"I told you once Freddork, I'm not leaving you behind." Sam said, as she continued to run back to him. She reached him, and helped him up. She put one of his arms around her, and helped him walk as fast as they could to the front door. They reached it, and went outside. Sam searched for The Mans truck while Freddie grunted in pain. She spotted it, and She half walked and half ran towards it, because she was still helping Freddie move.

They reached the truck, and Sam unlocked the doors. She helped Freddie into the passenger seat. While she put him in, Freddie's eyes got real big.

"SAM HURRY, HERE HE COMES." Freddie yelled at her. Sam looked back, and saw him coming out of the house, and he started running at them. Sam raced to the other side of the truck and jumped in. She rolled up the window, and locked the doors. She desperatly searched for the right key. The Man reached the truck on Freddie's side and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW." The Man yelled at Freddie, and Sam noticed blood dripping off of the mans head where Freddie hit him with the bat.

"HURRY!" Freddie yelled at her. Sam gasped, when the man punched through the truck window with his bare hand shatering it. The Man reached through the window and grabbed Freddie and was trying to pull him out. Sam started to panic, as she shoved another key in. She couldnt believe that she finally found the right key. Freddie was trying to fight off the guy, as Sam started the truck and hit the gas. The Man had grabbed a hold of Freddie, and was being dragged on the outside of the truck.

"STOP." The Man yelled at them, but Sam had no intention of stopping. Freddie was finally able to get the man to let go of him by elbowing him hard in the face. Freddie looked back, and was satisfied when he saw the man was laying on the ground in pain. Sam drove and drove untill they were miles away from that guys house.

"WE DID IT." She yelled happily looking at Freddie. Freddie managed a pained smile at her. They had made it out alive.

**BACK AT THE MAN'S HOUSE:**

The Man pulled himself off the ground, as he watched the two of them escape and drive away. He had never let any of his victims get away before, and he would not let them get away either. The Man knew they would head back to Seatle, and he decided he would try to find them again, and next time he wouldnt play around and torture them. He would kill them.

**A/N Freddie and Sam escaped, but will "The Man" find them again. PLEASE REVIEW. I love to read them (:**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are we?" Freddie asked. He and Sam had been driving for a long time, and neither one of them recognized where they were, but they both knew one thing for sure. They were not in Seatle.

"I dont know, maybe we should ask someone." Sam suggested. Freddie nodded in agreement. They pulled into a gas station. Sam rolled down the window and pulled up next to a lady pumping gas in her car.

"Hey Lady." Sam shouted at the lady. Suprised, the lady turned around pulling the gas pump out of her car and spraying the ground. "Where are we?" Sam asked her.

"Uhh...A gas station." The lady said. She was looking at Sam as though she might be an escaped mental patient.

"No, no, no, I meant what State are we in?" Sam was starting to get annoyed with this lady.

"Umm...We are in Idaho." The lady answered. Sam laughed. She had always found something funny about the State Idaho. So they were only a state over from Washington. It should only take them a couple of hours to get back to Seatle.

"He took us all the way over to Idaho." Said Freddie, as Sam rolled up her window and drove out of the gas station. Sam looked over at him, and noticed his face was still cut up pretty bad, not to mention he could also barley walk.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital." She said, but Freddie shook his head.

"No." He said.

"But, you've lost a lot of blood, and I'm pretty sure your leg might be somewhat broken." Sam said to him. "I am taking you to the hospital."

"Okay, fine." Freddie relented. "But, lets wait untill we get to Seatle." They continued to drive on.

It took about 4 hours, but they finally made it back to Seatle. Sam could tell that Freddie was more hurt, than he was saying he was. She could see him trying to hide the pain on his face. Even though they both wanted to see Carly, Spencer, and in Freddie's case also Mrs. Benson, they decided to go to the police station first and tell them what happened.

Sam pulled into the Seatle Police department and parked the truck. She noticed that her and Freddie's pictures were everywhere, under each one it said in big red letters "MISSING". Sam hopped out of the truck, and went to go help Freddie get out. He groaned in pain as he put pressure on his injured leg. Sam put his arm around her, and basically carried him to the entrance of the police station.

Some of the police officers gasped at the sight of Freddie, Bloody and shirtless, with cuts over his entire body. Then the Police started to notice who they were. One of the officers (who introduced himself as Officer Jones) helped Sam sit Freddie onto a chair.

"Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson?" Officer Jones asked. Sam nodded, as she sat next to Freddie, who looked like he was about to black out. "We've been looking for you guys for about a week." He said. Sam noticed the guy that kidnapped them on a wanted poster in the station.

"It was that guy, he kidnapped us." Sam said pointing to the Wanted poster on the wall. Officer Jones looked over at it, and looked back at them suprised. "What." Sam asked.

"Well, that man has killed a lot of people, and I was just wondering how you escaped." He said. He didnt get an answer because at that exact moment Freddie fell from his chair, and to the floor. He was unconsious.

"Oh my God." Sam said.

"Cancel my meetings today, I gotta take these two to the hospital." Officer Jones said. He picked Freddie up from the ground, and told Sam to follow him. He layed Freddie down in the back seat of his Police Car, and he told Sam to sit up in the front, so Sam hopped in the front seat, but she was worried about Freddie.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Sam asked in a panic.

"Well, he was breathing, so he probably just passed out from the pain." He said, trying to calm Sam down, but that didnt calm her down at all.

Officer Jones turned his sirens on, and drove very fast to the hospital. Once they got there, he got out of the car, and grabbed Freddie from the backseat, and walked into the hospital, with Sam following closely behind.

"He needs medical attention ASAP." Officer Jones said to the lady behing the desk. She saw the condition Freddie was in, and nodded. The set Freddie on a stretcher, and rushed him into a hospital room. Sam tryed to follow, but The Officer told another doctor that she also needed some minor medical attention. So she was not able to go with Freddie, instead she was led into another room, where the doctors began to fix up her minor wounds. Sam just hoped Freddie was going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam had been checked out by Doctors, but she had no major injuries so now she was sitting next to Freddie's hospital bed watching him. He was asleep now, but The Doctor told Sam that Freddie had a minor fracture in his leg, and also he would probably have a few scars on his face from the knife wounds. Officer Jones walked in.

"Ms Puckett, I have notified your mother that we have found you." he said. Sam just nodded in response. She looked up at the Officer.

"Could you also call Carly Shay, and tell her that we are okay?" Sam asked.

"There is no need. I called Freddie's mother and notified her, and she is on her way here with Carly." The Officer said. He left the room leaving Sam alone with Freddie, who was still asleep.

Sam just sat there and continued to look at him. She thought Freddie hated her, but there he was laying on a hospital bed with cuts all over his face and a broken leg because he had chosen himself over her to be tortured when The Man asked him.

The door banged open, and Sam looked over at it. Mrs. Benson ran through the door, and strait at Freddie.

"Oh my Boy." She cried, as she saw the Scars on Freddie's face. Sam just stood to the side and watched them.

"SAM." a familiar voice yelled from the doorway. Sam turned and saw Carly standing there with tears in her eyes. Sam smiled as Carly ran at her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I cant believe your alive, I thought you and Freddie were dead." Carly cried into her shoulder.

"Its okay Carls." Sam said rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Carly stopped crying and let her go, and looked down at Freddie.

"Is he okay?" Carly asked Sam, almost on the verge of tears again.

"He is a little banged up, but he's gonna be fine." Sam said reasurring both Carly and Mrs. Benson. As she said this, Freddie's eyes popped open.

"FREDDIE." Mrs. Benson yelled as she grabbed her son in a rough embrace. Freddie grunted in pain.

"Mom, your hurting me." Freddie said as he grunted in pain again. Mrs. Benson let go of him. Sam caught Freddie's eye and they quickly smiled at each other. Carly walked over and gave Freddie a hug too.

"I still cant believe you guys are okay." Carly said into Freddie's shoulder.

"Me either." Freddie said, as Carly let go of him.

"The Police told us you were kidnapped, So what happened." demanded Mrs. Benson.

"Well, that guy that we saw on the news ambushed us." Sam said. "And then he took us to some house."

"The Police said that he usually kills people, So why didn't he kill you?" asked Carly.

"I'm sure he would have, but we were able to escape." Freddie said from his hospital bed.

"And why is Freddie hurt, and your just fine?" Mrs. Benson asked Sam looking angry. Sam looked back at her.

"Because of Freddie." Sam answered. Mrs. Benson turned to her son in confusion.

"What does she mean?" Mrs. Benson asked Freddie. Freddie sighed before he answered.

"Well, the guy that kidnapped us kept us in a locked room, and he would come in and ask me if I wanted him to torture me or Sam." Carly gasped as Freddie continued. "And I always chose myself." Freddie finished.

"Thats awfull. I cant believe you had to go through that." Carly said. Suddenly Mrs. Benson turned back to Sam with anger in her eyes.

"How could you let him choose himself everytime." Mrs. Benson said with rage. Sam was taken back by this.

"I didn't let him, I even asked him too choose me, but he wouldn't." Sam said to her.

"So while he was getting tortured every day, you were just fine." Mrs. Benson looked like she was about to snap.

"MOM, STOP." Freddie yelled at his mother. Mrs. Benson turned towards him.

"NO, FREDDIE, YOU WERE BEING TORTURED, AND SHE WAS..." Mrs. Benson started to shout, but Freddie yelled even louder.

"SAM SAVED MY LIFE, SHE WAS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE ESCAPE PLAN." Freddie paused for a minute to catch his breath. "HE WOULD OF KILLED ME, AND SHE IS THE ONLY REASON THAT I AM STILL ALIVE." he finished pointing at Sam. Despite the shouting, Sam couldn't help but be happy that Freddie was defending her.

Mrs. Benson softened a little when Freddie said this. She walked over to Sam and said "Sorry" and walked out of the hospital room.

"I'm sorry about that Sam, I love my mom but as you know, She can be a little irrational when it comes to my saftey." Freddie said. He, Sam, and Carly laughed a little.

**A/N: Sorry its been a while since my last Update. I promise it wont take that long for my next update**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Its been a little while since my last update, but here is another chapter for you. I promise that my next update won't be as long as this one. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS**

Freddie awoke the next morning. He was laying in his hospital bed, and his leg was in intense pain. He looked over and saw Sam fast asleep on a chair beside his bed. She had been officialy released from the hospital yesterday, so Freddie thought she would have gone home.

"Hey." Freddie called out trying to wake her up. She did not budge, so Freddie grabbed a pillow and tossed it at her hitting her in the shoulder.

"What the..." Sam said as she jumped awake. She looked over and saw Freddie laughing at her.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"I mean Why didn't you go home yesterday since you were released?" Freddie said.

"I didn't feel like dealing with my mom." Sam explained, but Freddie didn't believe her.

"Then why didn't you go to Carly's?" Freddie asked her. Sam tryed to think of and excuse, but couldn't. Freddie smirked at her. "You stayed here because you were worried about me huh?" Freddie teased.

"Shut up." Sam said slightly blushing. Freddie held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Again, I'm sorry about my mom yesterday." He said changing the subject.

"Whatever, she's just crazy." Sam responded. Freddie nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm hungry." Sam said as she grabbed her stomach.

"Why am I not suprised." Freddie laughed as he said this. Sam picked up the pillow that Freddie threw at her earlier and threw it back at him. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" Freddie screamed as he grabbed his leg in pain.  
"Freddie, Oh My God, I didn't mean too..." Sam stopped mid sentence as Freddie roared with laughter.

"I was just joking, you didn't hurt me." Freddie said roaring with laughter again.

"That's not funny." Sam said, but she started to laugh a little too.

"I think theres a Snack Machine somewhere around here, if you want something from that." Freddie told Sam. She nodded, stood up and walked out of the room.

Freddie couldn't wait to get released from this hospital, but he knew he had a lot of injuries and it would probably be another week before he got out of here. Freddie looked up as the door opened and a Doctor walked in carrying a bunch of flowers.

"How are you feeling Mr. Benson?" The Doctor asked him setting the flowers on his beside table.

"Better than yesteday, I guess." He answered back. Freddie then looked at the flowers. "Who are those for?" He asked pointing at the Flowers.

"Oh, someone left them at the front desk saying they were for you and Sam Puckett." The Doctor said. Freddie looked at the flowers with interest. At that moment Sam walked in munching on a Fat Cake.

"Someone left us some flowers." Freddie told Sam, as The Doctor left.

"Gross." Sam said as she sat down and looked at the flowers.

"Who sent them?" Freddie asked Sam.

"How would I know nub." Sam said still eating her fat cake.

"Check to see if theres a card or something." Freddie said sounding annoyed.

"You do it, I'm not getting up." Sam said as she finished her fat cake.

"I would, but I can't walk." Freddie said sounding even more annoyed now.

"Fine, I'll check." Sam said throwing her fat cake wrapper on the floor, and walking over to the flowers. "Yes, theres a card." She said as she grabbed the card and opened it. Her eyes got wide as she read it. She looked scared.

"What?" Freddie asked noticing her reaction. Sam threw the card to him, as she sat back on the chair. Freddie opened the Card and read it.

_I have come back to Seattle From Idaho to finish what I started._

It was a simple note, but Freddie knew exactly who the note was from and what it meant. The man that kidnapped him and Sam had sent the flowers. The note meant that he has come back to kill them, and he knows what hospital there at. Freddie looked up and caught Sam's eyes. They stared at each other knowing that even though they had escaped they were still in danger.

**A/N I know it was kind of short, but I hoped you liked this chapter. PLEASE Review, I love to read all the Reviews. THANK YOU (:**


End file.
